My Well Of Dreams
by darknekogirl16
Summary: This is about a young girl who gets her dream come true after watching the boy she loves on tv for so long she gets to finally see him and longs to be with him but with a jelous contorling boyfrinend that she has will her true love beable to save her
1. The Well

MY WELL OF DREAMS

Name: Amy

Age: 16

Looks: long black hair with red tips, blue eye's, great body.

About: Amy is a shy girl who's sweet and nice she likes helping out other and doesn't really care what it'll take, she doesn't know how to be selfish even those her friends keep telling her she should be selfish once in awhile, amy loves to daydream also she has one thing that she talks too she not crazy she just gets kinda lonely.

'START'

you was at your locker at school getting your books when a hand lean on the locker next to you as you bite your lip and turn with a fake smile to see your boyfriend nick "hey babe" nick say's smiling then trap you between the lockers and him as he leans in and kisses you not wanting to get hurt you kiss back right away nick press himself closer to you.

it take all of your selfcontorl not to push him away or slap him when his hands starts feeling around your body "god I love your body so much" nick whisper as he kisses your neck you close your eye's just wanting this to all be over with soon and as if answering you the bell rings _yes!_ you thought and push nick lightly away.

"I need to go to class now" you say and start to walk away only to be push roughly into the lockers and whimpers alittle and looks at nick to see him starting to get mad "I'll say when you can go got it" nick say's gripping your arm tightly you nod twitching in pain after a bit nick lets you go and kisses you roughly then walks away as you watch him go rubbing your arm then sighs and walk to your class.

* * *

'AFTER SCHOOL'

you was walking home with a few friends "oh amy I wish you would just dump him already!" sam say's with a worried look "yeah all he does is hurt you" miki say's also worried as you sigh looking down "I want to but...I'm to scared too" you say as sam and miki understand what you mean as they rub your back soon you three had to part your ways to go home as you wave then keep walking.

once home you saw the your dad wasn't home _hmm must be working late...again_ you thought and sighs then walks up into your room to start your homework after you was done with that you walk downstairs and see it's 5:26 so you start dinner after getting that done and ate you put your dad's food on a plate and put something over it to keep it warm and keep it on the table.

you grab your MP3 player and house key then walks out closing and locking the front door then start walking down the sidewalk thinking of going for a walk seeing as you was now bored and had nothing left to do after walking for a hour or two you started walking in the forest.

you walk deep into the forest then stop and glance around "huh" you blink seeing a well "hmm" you walk over to it and look it over "I've never seen this before and I know this forest by the back of my hand" you say the well was old and made out of stone you stare at it then something clicks in your head as you gasp then pull out your cell phone from your pocket and check the time "oh my god I'm going to be late!" you yelled putting your cell phone away then runs back home.

Once home you unlock and open the door fast and runs in closing the door then runs to the stairs and up to your room you open the door fast "I'm so sorry!" you yell running over to your bed then look at your clock "phew made it with a five minutes left" you say smiling then pick up a hiei pluish off your bed smiling "I'm so sorry I was almost late can you forgive me" you say smiling and blushing alittle then close your door and turn off the lights and sit on your bed turning your tv on and click to 60 just making it for the starting song of your favroite show yu yu hakusho.

you smile more watching it holding the hiei pluish close to you after the show you hug the pluish to your chest smiling "that was a awesome show" you say then blink and start blushing and looks at the pluish "not just because you was in it!" you say.

(ok it may look like you've gone crazy because your talking to a hiei pluish but work with me here)

you sigh then put the pluish down and change into your pj's then crawl into bed and pull the hiei pluish over to you letting out a small yawn then pull the covers over you and glance over to the window where the moon is shining into your room you stare at it as you pull 'hiei' closer to you "I wish you was real and the others too being a demon would be so cool also...I wish you could keep me safe from nick" you say with a sad look then blinks and giggles and kisses 'hiei' on the head "yeah I wish you could cut him up like that" you whisper.

you yawn again then close your eye's "well night night hiei" you say slowly falling asleep.


	2. A New World

MY WELL OF DREAMS

'START'

it was saturday you was running through the forest trying to get away from nick because he was trying to get into your pants again you was trying not to run into tree while wipping your eye's of tears soon you see the well again as you run over to it and hide behind it you try to be as silent as you can still wipping your eye's and cheeks.

after sitting there for awhile you peek over the top of the well and not seeing or hearing anything you find it safe so you stand up and dust yourself off you look at the well then step closer to it putting your hands on the side of the well and lean over to look down into it but what you didn't know was the rock your hands were on was loose so when you lean over the rock slip out from under your hands making you fall forward and into the well.

"ugh" you slowly sat up and puts a hand to your head then blink and look around "oh no" you look up to see that your at the bottom of the well you look around for a way out then you see a vine "huh was this here before" you say tilting your head then shrugs and gets up then grabs the vine and start making your way up the well hoping that this isn't going to snap on you.

you made it to the top safe and sighed then blinks looking around _what the.._you thought seeing everything around you different you get out of the well still looking around "where..am..I" you say confused you start walking hoping you'll find your way to somewhere you'll know but not having much luck.

'SNAP'

"huh" you turn and look around then gulps alittle _it was just a small animal nothing more don't be scared_ you thought then starts walking again just then you heard the snap again as your eye's widen hearing it right behind you as you start shaking and slowly turns around your eye's widen more as you see a big thing behind you with green skin,red eye's,claws and fangs.

a scream was heard through out the forest, you was running through the forest with the mosnter right behind you _oh my god why me!_ you thought scared and glance over your shoulder to see the mosnter getting closer as you scream again and ran faster "someone help me!!" you yell scared then scream as you get cuts on your arms and legs from the mosnter trying to grab you with it's claws in dong so cutting you.

"someone anyone help!!!" you yell then blink seeing something black go by you fast then hears a roar of pain and stops but end up triping you groan in pain then turns to see the monster on the ground dead you stare at it wide eye then looks to what's standing next to it you gasp knowing right away who it was from the person's hair the person turn around and red eye's is the last thing you saw before you passed out.

you open your eye's alittle and blinks a few time then slowly sit up and look around to see that your in a living room and that you was laying on a couch but no one else was in the living room but you do hear voices from the kitchen so you got up and sneek over and listen in

"you found her in the forest"

"yeah..."

"hmm that weird why would she be THIS far out in the forest"

"I don't know but it was a good thing hiei was there to save her before that demon got her and who know what it would of done to the poor girl"

"most likely would have ate her"

"dude that gross!"

"yeah well that just how it is with demons."

your eye's were wide in shock knowing right away who's voice those were _but that can't be...they're just a tv show! that right I'm just dreaming right now yeah that's it_ you thought then started to sneek to the front door you slowly open it and steps out trying to close it softly.

hiei who was leaning on a wall in the kitchen look to the door to the kitchen "well lets go see if she awake yet and ask her why she out here" botan say's "to late for that" hiei say's as everyone looks at him "why do you say that hiei" yusuke asked "because she just went out the front door" it was silent for a bit

"she what!!"

"hurry we have to get her she know about demons god only knows what else she knows!" botan say's as everyone got up and run out.

you was running to where the well was _maybe if I go through that well again I'll wake up from this dream but then again...no it's just a dream if I wanted a life like this I want it for real not just some dream_ you thought with a sad look soon you see the well up ahead as you run over to it but just then you feel something grab your wirst as you gasp and pull hard making whatever grab your wirst slip off as you fall down to the ground.

"ow"

"baka onna where did you think you were going"

you blink then look up to see that hiei was the one that grab your wirst.

you try really hard not to blush as you stared at him he stared back with his arms crossed then you slowly get up just then you saw yusuke,kurama,kuwabara,botan,keiko and yukina run up behind hiei you look at each of them "miss can you please come with us we just need to ask you a few things" kurama asked.

you back up _I need to wake up now! _you thought hiei blinked hearing what you just thought as he stares at you alittle weird _she think she dreaming?_ hiei thought "hey watch out!" yusuke say's but it was to late you had back up alittle to fast into the well and fell backwards into it "oh my!" botan say's as they all run over to the well and looks down.

"she"

"gone."

"mm" you open your eye's and blink a few times then sits up putting a hand on your head then looked around _I'm in the well_ you thought then looked up fast to see no one up there_ it was just a dream_ you thought then look around for a way up some how you get to the top and get out of the well you look around to see that you know where you are you sigh getting a sad look_ just a dream but..it felt so real_ you thought then hold the wirst that hiei had grab as you stare at it.

* * *

'FEW DAYS LATER'

you was at school sitting at your deck staring outside with your daydream look on your face sam and miki walked over and stared at you then looked at each other "hey amy" you blinked then look at sam and miki "oh hey guys" you say smiling "hey what's up with you lately" sam asked as you stared at her

"what do you mean"

"what I mean is you've been daydreaming alot lately"

sam say's then miki snap her fingers "is it because you found someone new!" she say's as you look at her along with sam.

"miki amy not stupid you know how nick will act if she did that" sam say's "yeah I know but what's wrong with looking" miki say's "everything! do you know how bad nick gets jelous!" sam say's as the two were talking you was staring down at the wirst that hiei had grab as you put your hand over it and get a longing look in your eye's you look back out the window and stare right at the forest.

* * *

'AFTER SCHOOL'

you was standing in front of the well staring at it and thinking back to the 'dream' that you had when you fell into the well _it seem so real...everything felt so real..._ you thought gripping the wrist that hiei grab you sighed shaking your head then walked away going home about half way there someone grab your arm tightly and pulled you back roughly as you gasp then looks to see nick with a mad look.

"where have you been for the passed few days huh! you better not be cheating on me" nick say's tightening his grip as you get a painful look " nick I 't ever that" you say scared nick stared at you hard trying to see if your lying and seeing that your not he loosen his grip "good you better not be" nick say's.

you sighed then nick kisses you roughly then pulls back "I have to go to work now you better stay out of trouble" nick say's letting go of your arm and walks to his car you rub your arm biting your lip then start walking home again once home you open the door walking in then close the door behind you.

you walk passed the living room to see your father sitting on the couch drinking a beer watching tv still in his work outfit "hey sweetie" your father say's seeing you as you smile at him "hi daddy" you say then your father puts his beer down on the coffee table then holds out his arms as you smile more running over to him and gave him a hug as he hugs you back.

"heheh daddy you smell like car oil" you say pulling back as your father laughs alittle grabing his beer "yeah well that because of my work so blame that" your father say's your father works at audo body he had that job from when he was 16 him and his gang all work there so you know everyone there and they know you.


	3. Jelous Boyfriend

MY WELL OF DREAMS

'START'

you walked up to your room and walked over to your deck and sat down then started on your homework after a few hours of doing that you finally got done and got up yawning then blinks and looks over to your bed where 'hiei' is sitting then smiles going over and picking him up "hey there hiei watching me do homework huh" you say smiling as 'hiei' just stared at you as you giggle then look at the clock to see it's 7:35.

"the show won't be on for alittle while" you say pouting alittle then blink blushing looking back to 'hiei' "I don't like it just because your in it ya know!" you say blushing then shake your head putting 'hiei' down on the bed then think back to the well you found in the forest you knew you had time before your show started so your grab your mp3 player.

"don't worry hiei I'll be back before it starts" you say smiling then kiss him on the head and walks out and downstairs you noticed your father went out so you grab your house key and went out locking the door behind you then goes to the forest.

it didn't take you long to find the well seeing as you knew where it was now you walked over to the well and looks down into it seeing only darkness seeing as the sun was setting behind you _maybe if I go down....no it was just a dream....right..._you thought staring down into the well then hiei flash through your mind as your hand grab the wirst that he had 'grab'.

you closed your eye's then made up your mind and open your eye's then jump down into the well "ugh" you land on one knee and your feet then sighed slowly getting up then looked up at the opening of the well then glanced around and sighed again "this is stupid I don't even know why I did this" you say then look around and see thay vine again and use that to get up to the top.

once up you noticed right away that things were different as your eye's widen as you slowly get out of the well looking around_ maybe...it wasn't a dream_ you thought slowly walking around you started walking around the forest looking at everything after walking for awhile you didn't know you was near the gang's house and didn't know your favorite fire demon was in a tree near by.

you walked passed hiei's tree still looking around hiei open his eye's hearing someone walking by his tree as hiei glance down and see you as he sits up more watching you as you walk around.

you stop thinking you heard something and just as you was starting to walk again the next thing you knew you was pin to a tree with a katana at your neck you gasp as your eye's widen staring at the katana then you look at who holding the katana and see it's hiei you stare at him shocked not believing your eye's.

"onna who are you?"

you snap out of it at hearing hiei's voice you blush alittle still staring at him but at feeling his katana press harder on your neck you knew he was waiting for you to answer him.

" my name is amy"

you say as hiei stared at you then he pulls his katana away then pulls you away from the tree fast.

the gang was doing what they always do when they don't have a mission yusuke and kuwabara were playing video games and kurama was watering his plants the girls were talking in the kitchen at the sound of the front door opening kurama glance up and over to it to see hiei walking in draging you behind him kurama stop what he was doing staring at you two.

yusuke glanced up from his game then stop playing at seeing you "hey is that, that girl we saved awhile ago" yusuke asked as hiei draged you into the living room "yeah it is her" kuwabara say's "hiei where did you find her I thought she disappeared in the well" kurama asked.

"hn I found her walking around the forest near the house" hiei say's pushing you into a chair as you rub your wirst where hiei was gripping tightly then look up at him "did you find out anything?" yusuke asked "hn her name is amy" hiei say's walking over to the window and sits on the sill of the window.

kurama looked at you and study you seeing nothing demon like about you _but how was she able to disappear like that _kurama thought

"amy"

you looked at kurama waiting to see what he wanted

"how was it that you got here and what happen in the well you just disappeared when you fell into it" kurama say's as your eye's widen _I disappeared...._you thought then looked down "I don't know how I got here or anything about disappearing all I know is I fell into the well then when I got out I was here and when I fell into it again I was back home" you say staring at your hands on your lap.

kurama looked at the others but they were just as confused as him then botan who walked in at hearing all this step over "maybe the well is a portal" she say's as kurama looks at her "she could be right" kurama say's looking at the others "so...what do we do with her then" yusuke asked leaning back on to the couch.

"I'm not sure" kurama say's looking at you as you was still staring down then you looked up you two stared at each other for a bit then kurama smiled.

"I don't see anything wrong with her staying here" kurama say's as you blink then smiles "hn that's just what we need another human around here" hiei say's staring out the window as you look over to him "hey shrimp don't be so mean to her!" kuwabara yelled glaring at hiei who didn't even look at him and act like he didn't hear him making kuwabara more mad.

kuwabara got up fast "did you hear me!!" kuwabara yelled as hiei still act like he didn't hear kuwabara you giggled alittle watching this go on.

* * *

'MONTH LATER'

you was smiling and running home after staying there for a few hours and you also noticed that there is different times between your world and the yyh's world what a few hours there is a few minutes here you got home and unlocked then open the door running in and close the door and ran up the stairs to your room noticing it was 8:55.

when you got into your room you had five minutes till your show was to start as you turn the tv on and click to 60 then wait you've been doing this for a month now and it was fun you made great friends with the gang and your friends at home notice how happy you've been laterly and was happy too nick too noticed this change and was starting to think.

just as your show was about to start you heard knocking at your front door as you blinked then place 'hiei' down and got up then walked downstairs to the front door when you open the you gasp as the door open faster and nick step in pushing you back alittle then glares around the house.

"nick what are you doing"

you asked shocked to see him here and so angry too

"where is he I know he hiding in here!" nick yelled angry as you got more shocked and also confused

"what are you talking about" you asked watching nick then he turns and pins you to the wall holding your arms tightly as you twitch in pain

"the boy your cheating on me with!!" nick yelled as you stare at him wide eye "nick I'm no-" you try to say but nick cuts you off "don't lie to me!!" you gulp getting scared "I.I'm ly-"

'SLAP'

"I said don't lie!! now where is he!?!" nick yelled after slaping you in the face tears were going down your face as you had your head turn to the side from the force of the blow then nick throw you to the floor and started looking around your house for this boy which there wasn't one.

you slowly sat up as blood drip down from your cut lip your side hurt from hitting the floor so hard along with your left upper thigh you slowly got up and made your way up and to your room you just open the door when nick walk to where you was laying "oh so he up in your room huh! bitch!" nick yelled making his way up your eye's widen as you got scared and rush into your room closing and locking the door fast just as nick tried to get in.

"open the damn door amy!!" nick yelled banging on the door as you stare at it scared and shaking you then grab 'hiei' and ran into your closet closing the door and sat in a dark corner shaking and holding 'hiei' close you listen to nick trying to get into your room you was scared he break your door and get in then hurt you.

_me _you thought scared and tighten your grip on 'hiei' closing your eye's tightly then hear nick bang hard on the door almost breaking it as you gasp.

_HIEI!!_

* * *

'WITH THE YYH GANG'

everyone was just watching a movie and hiei was on the windowsill not really watching the movie he was staring outside but would glance over to the tv when he heard the girls scream from the scary movie they were watching hiei got a annoyed look when the girls scream again _hn it's just a stupid movie_ hiei thought staring out the window just then hiei heard

_HIEI!!_

he blinked looking over to the other but seeing them with their eye's on the tv.

_that sound like amy_ hiei thought then closed his eye's as his three eye glows.

* * *

'WITH YOU'

nick was almost in your room he just needed to bang on the door a few more hard times and he be in and you knew that you was hurt,scared and shaking in the dark corner of your closet still just then your worse fear came true the door break open as your eye's widen in fear.

"AMY!"

you tried not to whimper hearing nick yell your name you heard him look around your room then come for your closet but you had a lock inside it so you had locked it as nick tried to open the door but couldn't.

"amy open this door now!!!" nick yelled still trying to open the door you whimper trying to move more back into the corner holding 'hiei' even closer to you crying you listen to nick try to get the closet door open but just then there was silents your eye's slowly open as you looked at the door but you didn't see nick shadow under the door you gulp staring at the door.

after a few minutes of nothing happening you slowly crawl to the door and with shaking hands unlock and open the door alittle you peek out not seeing nick at all or hearing him for that matter _did he just give up_ you thought glancing around but just then your closet door open wider making you fall to the floor fear went through your body thinking it was nick.

your eye's open alittle and you blink seeing black shoes in front of you _but nick doesn't have black shoes_ you thought then slowly look up your eye's widen at seeing who in front of you holding your closet door open and staring down at you "hiei.." you say shocked.

* * *

**Okay this is my new hiei story that I have been working on but I want to know what you all thinks so if you like it and want me to to keep writing it tell me and I will but if not then I'll stop writing it.**

**Also if anyone got any ideas I would love to hear them because I'm kinda in a writers block right now and not sure what to write for the next chapter**


	4. Saving Amy

My Well Of Dreams

'START'

You stared shocked up at hiei woudering how he got here as hiei rise his eyebrow still staring down at you "you going to get up or stare at me all day" hiei asked making you blush then you slowly start to get up twitching in pain.

hiei notices this which made his blood boil and made him want to kill that human boy even more, right when you got to your feet is when nick ran in, fear shot through your body as you stared wide eye at him and tighten your grip on the 'hiei' that still in your arms.

"ha I knew it! there was a boy here you little lying bitch!" nick yelled glaring at you and hiei as you step foreward alittle "no nick it's n-" but you was cut off by hiei putting you behind him glaring at nick, you blinked thinking you heard hiei growling alittle as you also saw his hand move alittle to his katana.

nick glared more at seeing this "after I'm done with him I'm going to teach you a hard lesson about cheating on me" nick say almost growling himself at how pissed he was which made you more scared as you started shaking in fear and was holding back tears. hiei saw this and it pissed him off more with fast speed he appeared in front of nick fast and punch him in the face hard making nick fly back and hit the wall hard.

your eye's widen watching hiei beat the bloodly shit out of nick, after a few minutes you had a feeling that hiei wasn't going to stop and you feared he was going to kill nick, knowing that you knew hiei would get into a lot of trouble for killing a human at seeing hiei put his fist back you had a feeling this hit would end up killing nick.

you ran as fast as you could over and grab hiei's arm just in time hurting yourself alittle at the same time but you held on then hugs his arm "no please stop!" you cried as hiei stared at you alittle mad that you stop him "was he not the one who beated you and made you like this!" hiei asked as you tighten your grip on his arm.

"he is but...taking his life won't take away anything that he done to me" you say crying hiei stared at you for a minute then drop nick calming now alittle as you open your eye's alittle then looked at nick then up at hiei "fine I won't kill him" hiei says looking to the side alittle as you smile "thank you" hiei nods then grabs your hand and start pulling you out of the house.

"but your coming with me I'm not leaving you here with him" hiei say's and once outside he pulls alittle hard on your arm making you go infront of him and making you up in the air alittle as hiei catch you then disappears running fast to the well as you had your eye's closed tightly and hugs 'hiei' tighter to you.

once at the well hiei jump up and into the well and when his feet hit the ground he jump right back up and out of the well you open your eye's alittle noticing your in his world now as hiei ran to the house, once at the house hiei put you down slowly so not to hurt you anymore then you already are then open the door walking in as you followed closing the door behind you then followed hiei to the living room where everyone was.

kurama looked away from the tv at hearing the front door open and close then see hiei walk in with you behind him when kurama saw you he shot up fast "what happen to you" kurama asked shocked as you looked down "omg amy are you alrgiht!?" keiko asked seeing you too.

the movie they were still watching turn off as kurama went to go get the first ai kit and keiko had you sit on the couch as yusuke and kuwabara looked at hiei "hey what happen to her" yusuke asked as hiei glance over to him now sitting on his window seat then tells them what happen which pissed yusuke and kuwabara off too.

"the bastard! hiting a lady, he no man!" kuwabara say's as yusuke looked at him alittle weird then shakes his head

"well it's great that you kicked his ass hiei but you didn't-"

"no she stop me before I could"

yusuke nod glad that hiei didn't kill the guy because keonma would be on his ass about it kuwabara looked over to you and just then noticed the little 'hiei' in your arms that no one seems to be noticing "hey why do you have a doll that looks like hiei?" kuwabara asked making everyone look at you.

your eye's widen as your face turn red you also forgot that you was holding it as you tried to hide 'hiei' you knew hiei was staring at you too which made you blush more just then kuwabara walked over and grab 'hiei' fast from you as you you gasp getting up fast and tried to get it back.

kuwabara held 'hiei' up high so you couldn't get it while also looking 'hiei' over "hmm this looks just like him" kuwabara say's as your whole face turn red "please kuwabara give it back" you begged still trying to get 'hiei' back "oh kuwabara stop being so mean and give it to her" keiko say's glaring at kuwabara.

"not till she tells us why she got it" kuwabara say's then smirks seeing you blush even more you gulp and start shaking hiei noticed this and glared at kuwabara then the next thing kuwabara knew he was laying face down on the floor you blinked staring down at him then see 'hiei' being held out to you as you look to see it was hiei who was giving it back.

hiei glance at the doll that looked like him then held it out to you looking to the side at the sametime you looked down then grab it fast holding it close with both arms trying to somehow hide it hiei then walked back to his window seat blocking out yusuke laughing at kuwabara and kuwabara yelling at him to shut up.

after you was cleaned up and all your wounds wraped up you was given a room and that is where you were right now waiting for dinner to start which kurama and the girls were working on now, you was staring outside at the sky night watching the stars even through you was nervous to go down there because of what happen in the living room but you was still as happy as you can ever be just being with all them.

you smiled closing your eye's but open them again at hearing a knock on your door you turn your head right when the door open "dinner ready" yukina say smiling as you smile back nodding then gets up and follow yukina downstairs.

* * *

'WEEK LATER'

you was finally home knowing that your father was worried about you which was true sadly nick told him a fake story about how someone broke in and tried to take you and in trying to 'save' you got beaten like that because there was more then one guy, you would of told your father nick was lying but nick told you if you told the true of what really happen he would shoot your father.

fearing for your father's life you didn't say anything and went back to acting like you love nick even when you want nothing to do with him and just want to run back to hiei and have him keep you safe from nick again.

right now you was being drag through the forest by nick you didn't know where he was taking you and that what scared you more then anything after a few minutes nick push you up against a tree then pin you to it as your eye's widen staring at him scared.

"scared? good you should be" nick say's putting his hands on each side of your head pressing his body up against yours "nick please don't" you beg starting to cry alittle as nick doesn't listen and was kissing and sucking at your neck while letting his hands move all around your body.

you started shaking and tried to push nick back but he just press himself harder on you making you whimper alittle in pain as the tree was starting to hurt your back just then nick started to undo your shirt and pants at the sametime you gasp "no please stop!" you cried but still nick didn't listen.

* * *

'WITH HIEI'

hiei was sitting on his window seat like always he had jus got done with his training and was taking a rest he had his eye's closed with his head leaning back but just then he felt a weird feeling go through his body as his eye's snap open and he sat up hiei looked around the house seeing nothing wrong.

but he didn't know why his dangre feeling was acting up just then you flash through his mind as hiei closed his eyes and open his three eye and went to go check up on you, he first looked in your house, ouside of your house, your school, he even looked to see if you was with any of your friends but he didn't see you with them.

then hiei growled knowing now where you could be as his eye looked for nick and found him, kurama who was watering his plants felt out of no where a high demon energy spick up fast as he blinked then rush to the living room when he got there his eye's widen

seeing hiei on the window seat his dark energy pulsing around him.

"hiei! what's wrong!?" kurama asked wanting to know why his friend is so angry but all he got back was "I'm going to kill him this time" then hiei disappeared kurama eye's widen more then he turn and rush to keonma knowing hiei wasn't lying.

* * *

'WITH YOU'

nick had your shirt off and was working on your bra now and was also pulling down your pants but was having alittle trouble because you had your legs tightly together not letting him nick growled alittle then went to slap you for not letting him do as he pleased your eye's closed tightly waiting for the pain but all you heard was.

'WHOSH'

"ugh!'

'THUMP'

'GROWLS'

you open your eyes fast and gasp seeing a very pissed hiei standing in front of you dark demon energy was still going around him, hiei took one glance at you see your face red and with tears going down it, your shirt gone and your pants down alittle which made hiei more mad you looked over to nick to see him slowly getting up hiei kneel down seeing as you fell to your knees when nick was roughly riped away from you and he putting his cape around you as you look at him.

nick looked over and glared angry at seeing hiei so close to you "you again!" nick yelled hiei tighten his grip alittle on you then glared over to nick growling, your eye's widen as you blush when hiei pulled you to him and held you against him the two boys glared at each other then hiei stands up and stands in front of you.

hiei's hand twitched to his katana but then he thought he like to kill nick with his bare hands you sat there helpless and knew this time you couldn't stop hiei all you could do was watch as the boys got ready to fight to the death.

* * *

** I would like to thank Tamahone and nekoFlein for their reviews ^_^ as a gifted I made this chapter 4 AND they get a cookie! so hiei give them a cookie**

**Hiei: gaara took them**

**DarkNeko: O_O what!**

**Gaara: *chewing on a cookie***

**DarkNeko: what the hell are you doing here! go back to your stories! and give me throughs *grabs cookies and push gaara out closing the door* ok here you go! ^_^' *holds out cookies***


	5. The Fight And Nick Is What?

My Well Of Dreams

'START'

you sat there under the tree watching both nick and hiei get ready to fight each other to the death, they both were waiting the other to make the first move after five minutes of nothing happening you gulped getting more scare by the minute and at that one sound both boys jumped at each other.

you gasp eyes widen not knowing they were going to do that you watched the bloodly battle between hiei and nick even through hiei had the upper hand being stronger and faster then nick.

* * *

'WITH KURAMA'

kurama open the doors to koenma's office fast as koenma looked up from his paper work at hearing this "kurama what's wrong" koenma asked seeing kurama panting and looking really worried. "koenma sir its hiei I think he really going to kill a human thing time" kurama say as koenma eyes widen "what!?" koenma yells then pressed a bottle on his deck as a huge tv appears.

* * *

'WITH YOU'

nick was bloodly and beaten up kinda bad but he wouldn't give up hiei was fine not even a cut on him as he stands there glaring at nick but soon grew tried of this and started to power up to make the final blow. you tigthen your grip on hiei's cape seeing this knowing this was going to be the end.

nick saw this as he got to his feet _its time I show my ture self_ nick thought hiei blinked feeling a demon energy powering up and looked at nick then his eyes narrowed _so he a demon huh hn good then I don't have to worry about anything when I kill him _hiei thought smirking alittle and powered up more.

your eyes widen seeing energy going around nick _he..he a d demon _you thought shocked through out the whole time you was dating nick you never knew he was a demon you calm down now knowing this but was still alittle worried about hiei getting hurt.

* * *

'WITH KOENMA AND KURAMA'

they both were watching what was going on, kurama was glad that nick wasn't human so he didn't worry about hiei killing him now. Koenma calm down too then looked at kurama "kurama tell me whats going on here and who that girl is" koenma asked as kurama looked at him.

"her name is amy we found her well hiei found her in the forest it seems she not from this world how we found out is when she fell into a well near our house she disappeared so we guess that a portal to her world. at one point she came back but she was all beat up and hiei told us it was her boyfriend nick who did it seeing as he was the one who took her back to our house. now by the looks of it nick must of did something again to amy that got hiei angry" kurama says.

koenma nods listening to all this "she human right" kurama nods "I believe so she shows no demon in her" kurama says as koenma nods again "I see" koenma says thinking "but its weird why would hiei act like this with a girl he doesn't even know a human girl for that matter" koenma says making kurama think too.

"that is weird even for hiei hmm" kurama says looking back to the tv alone with keonma.

* * *

'WITH YOU'

you had moved behind a different tree when nick had slam hiei into the tree you was sitting under you watched on with a worried looke as nick and hiei beat the shit out of each other you noticed steam coming off of nick's body alittle and that his eyes turned red.

your eyes widen alittle _what kind of demon is he _you thought then gasped as a fire ball is shoot at the tree your hiding behind.

"AHH!"

both nick and hiei turn fast at hearing you scream "amy!" they both yelled seeing the tree on fire and smoke in the way so they can't see anything they both ran over to where you was and looked around fast.

"hiei"

at hearing his name hiei looked up in a near by tree to see kurama holding you but you was knocked out from the force of the blow luckly you wasn't hurt that bad just some cuts here and there and small burn marks.

hiei sighed glad you wasn't hurt or worsed killed from that he didn't mean to shoot that fire ball and have it go to you just then remembing about nick hiei turned fast but saw nick no where hiei looked around fast trying to see if nick was anywhere close by but he wasn't.

"damnit he got away" hiei says growling alittle "hiei I believe getting amy some help should be first thing to do right now you can go find nick later" kurama says as hiei nods then jumps up into the tree kurama's in.

"give her to me I'm faster then you I'll get her back faster" hiei says as kurama nods handing you to hiei and as soon as your safely in hiei's arms he disappears rushing to koenma's knowing he has a healing room.

once there hiei rush you to the healing room and nurses took you away putting you in a room to start to heal all your wounds and burn spots as hiei waiting outside the room leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed after half an hour kurama walks over.

"how is she" kurama asked as hiei shrugs "they're not done yet" hiei mumbles glancing to the door then closing his eyes again kurama nods looking to the door too "well they should be done soon" kurama says waiting with hiei for any news about how you are hiei stay silent and after ten minutes the door open and nurses walk out.

hiei open his eyes and looks at them one nurse stops and looks at them "she fine right now she resting" she says as kurama and hiei nod just then a nurse out of your room with a tube of blood "whats the blood for" kurama asked as hiei watch the nurse with the blood walk away.

"koenma asked us to take some blood from her and test it" the nurse says as kurama looked at her confused.

"why"

"because he wants to see for sure if she a human or not" after saying that the nurse walks away leaving hiei and kurama to think about what they just heard _koenma thinks she not human..hmm maybe she not because I know for sure hiei hates humans and there no way he would ever fall for one _kurama thought glancing over to hiei to see him staring at the floor in deep thought.

* * *

'LATER'

hours later koenma gets the blood test back from the nurses who took blood from you koenma looks over the paper that was given to him after a minute koenma smiled "ha I knew it" he says putting the paper down "that why I thought I knew her she their daughter I understand now why hiei acting this way to her why didn't I see it before" koenma says smiling still but also smirking alittle.

* * *

**Thanks for the two new reviews! and i-eat-midgets gets a cookie for being one of the new reviewers *looks at hiei***

**Hiei: *points***

**Darkneko: damnit gaara! *stomps out door***

**Hiei: *rise eyebrow hearing weird sounds***

**Darkneko: *runs in and slams the door close leaning on it pants then holds out cookie with a uneasy smile* h here you g go**

**Hiei: *blinks as door slams open and sands drags darkneko out***

**Darkneko: noo!!! *digging nails into the floor while being drag out***

**Hiei: *sighs and walks off then walks back with a glass of water* thanks for reading and she told me to say if anyone got ideas she'll be very happy to hear them *walks out***


	6. Hineko

My Well Of Dreams

'START'

you slowly open your eyes and blinked a few times to get them clear as you see yourself staring up at a white ceiling you glance around to see your in a room that looks like a hospital room _I'm in the hospital 'gasp' wait what happen to hiei and nick! and the fight! _you thought sitting up fast and looks around fast.

"hn calm down the fight over and your in koenma's healing room"

you blinked and looked over to the window where you heard the voice come from to see hiei sitting on the windowsill looking over at you "but what about nick what happen to him" you asked "he got away" hiei says glaring out the window still a bit mad tht nick got away.

just then botan came in as you looked over at her "oh amy thank god your all right" botan says smiling as you smile back "now that your awake koenma would like to see you" botan says walking over and helps you out of the bed, you nod while getting up.

botan lead you out of the room and to koenma's office you noticed hiei was following you as you was glancing over your shoulder looking at him but turn your head fast when he looked at you hiei smirked at seeing you blush after a few minutes you three stop in front of koenma's office doors.

botan knocked "come in" botan open the door and walked in "amy awake sir and I got her for you" botan says smiling as koenma nods "thank you botan" he says just as you walked in with hiei following "ah amy its so good to finally meet you" koenma says smiling as you smile back.

"anyways we were just talking about you" koenma says as you got confused alittle "we?" you asked as koenma nods smiling alittle "hey sweetie" you turn to where you heard the voice and gasp "daddy!?" you say shocked as your father smiled at you and walks over hugging you "are you alright I heard what happen" your father asked worried.

"I'm fine daddy but..but how.." you started to say but your father cut you off "there something I got to tell you its something both me and your mother was going to tell you when you was ready" your father says as you nod.

" you see both me and your mother are demons I'm a fire demon and your mother well she a hineko" you blinked "hineko?" you asked confused and see hiei staring at your father shocked as he nods "a hineko is a rare demon and any fire demon would love to have one as a mate, fire demons would fight and kill each other over to mate with a hineko".

hiei started to think at hearing all this about how the way he been acting and glance over to you "what..what about me...what am I" you asked "you my daughter are also a hineko" your father says as both yours and hiei eyes widen "only famales can be a hineko males turn into fire demons and or what ever the famale hineko mates with" your father says.

then he looks hiei over thinking then looks back to you "that why nick has been acting like that some fire demons if they're able to get a hineko for a mate make them fear them to the point where their to scared to leave their fire demon" he says with a mad look mad at himself for not seeing this that nick was hurting his little girl.

"now that, thats all done I would like it if amy stays here with the gang so she'll be safe from nick if he tries to take her" koenma says as your father nods "yes that would be a very good idea" your father says "botan please show amy to her room" koenma says as botan nods and walks to the door.

you look to your father with a sad look then hugs him "I'll miss you daddy" you say as he hugs you back "I'll miss you to sweetie but don't worry I'll come to see you" your father says as you nods then lets go and walks over to botan following her out of the office, hiei was going to follow but was stop by koenma "wait hiei" hiei turns looking over at koenma "I need to talk to you for a minute".

botan open a portal to the house and walks through with you following once through botan went upstairs and stops at a door opening it "here your room amy" botan says smiling as you walked in and looked around there was a big bed, flat screen tv, a deck, two other doors leading to a walk-in closet and bathroom, a big window over looking the forest with a big window seat everything was red,dark blue and or black.

you smiled and looked at botan "thank you" botan nods then walks out closing the door as you looked around again you noticed all your things were here and put away you blinked alittle startled then shrugs you walked over to the bed and sat down you smiled picking 'hiei' up and hugs him close to you _I get to live with them now _you thought smiling _I get to live with him _you thought looking down at 'hiei' in your arms blushing alittle and smiling more.

* * *

'LATER'

you walked downstairs after botan had called you for you to come down you noticed the lights where off and got a confused look "why are the lights off" you say then flip the switch and once the lights turn on everyone jump out of where they were hiding yelling something but you was to shocked to hear it as you stared wide eye at everyone.

"we wanted to welcome you to our little family here seeing as you'll be staying with us for awhile so we're throwing you this party!" botan says smiling as you blinked a few times snaping out of it then smiles big blushing alittle as you looked around seeing some games on a table, food on another table and so on.

"you guys" you say smiling "thank you so much but you really didn't have to" you say "yeah but we wanted to" yusuke says you nod smiling more "hey what are we all standing around for lets party!" kuwabara yells as him and yusuke run over to the games.

keiko and botan run over to you and grab each of your arms and pulls you over smiling kurama who was standing off to the side smiled watching everyone just then hiei walked into the living room as kurama turn to him watching him look around at all the party stuff then kurama see hiei's eyes land on you and stare for a few minutes.

kurama smiled then walked over "let me guess your not going to stay for the party" kurama asked smiling as hiei gave him a blank look in saying 'that right' and turn then walked up the stairs as kurama shakes his head smiling alittle still.

After hours of party yusuke and kurwabara went upstairs and botan drag you over to the couch and made you sit down as everyone sat around in a chair or on the floor you blinked alittle confused on whats going on then you heard a loud thump and some yelling as you look to the stairs and after a few minutes you saw yusuke and kuwabara come down dragging hiei with them.

"let me go you bakas!!" hiei yelled still trying to get away from yusuke and kuwabara then they push him down next to you and sat near you two if he tried to run "now that we're ALL here lets start!" botan says smiling with a evil look in her eyes as you blink then gulps alittle " are we ?" you asked.

botan looked to you smirking "Truth or Dare" botan says as your face goes pale and you noticed hiei got the same look as his eyes looked around fast to find a way out but both yusuke and kuwabara watched him smirking as hiei glared at them.

"now who wants to start" botan asked looking around at everyone but what you didn't know was everyone was planning something and you was they're main target after laughing at all the silly dares and trusths then after awhile everyone put they're plan into action as yusuke who's turn it was smirked and looked right at you as you got a nervous look.

"amy truth or dare" yusuke asked and you knew both truth and dare is to much of a risk for you because they saw your hiei pluish and if you pick truth he'll ask you a question about hiei and if you pick dare they make you do something to him so you picked which was safer for you.

"um ..dare" you said which made yusuke smirk more hiei narrow his eyes at yusuke trying not to growl because he thinks yusuke going to make you do something perverted "alright I dare you to" yusuke started to think of a good enough dare for this then smirks again as you sat there nervous more and more by the minute.

"I dare you to be hiei's slave for a week which means you have to follow him around, do as he says and also sleep in the same room" yusuke says as you stare wide eye at him and your whole face red hiei also stared at yusuke wide eye.

"but" keiko adds in "nothing against her will like forcing yourself on her" keiko says narrowing her eyes at hiei as hiei gave her a blank look "hn I'm not like that so you don't have to worry about that, only low class demons do something as low as that" hiei says as keiko nods glad to hear that.

Just then kurama noticed the time "um guys its late we should get to bed" kurama says as yusuke eyes light up "yes time for bed" yusuke says smirking making you blush even more " " you asked as yusuke nods as you gulp then slowly gets up then walks upstairs.

Once in your room you tried to calm yourself down as you change into your pj's which is a sleveeless nightdress that goes down to your knees and is black you walked out of your room and over to hiei's you took a deep breath then knocked on the door you heard a mumble on the other side of the door then a "come in" you looked down and open the door.

you walks in then close the door behind you looked up to see hiei sitting on his bed in only sweat pants you blushed staring at him then he glanced over to you "what" he asked as you blush more and looks down "" you say and what you didn't notice was hiei staring at you and looking you up and down and he had to make himself calm down.

" am I " you asked staring at the floor "on the bed" you blush then looked up then blinked seeing hiei get up grabing a pillow then walked over to a couch as you eyes widen "" you say as hiei looked at you and rise his eyebrow as you looks back down "please I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch while i'm on your bed you can sleep there I'll take the couch" you say.

you walk over to the couch but hiei stopped you "no you take the bed" hiei says as you looked at him with a begging look hiei stared then had to look away "fine...hows this we'll ..share" hiei says as you blush but slowly nods and walked over to the bed and crawl over to the side near the wall.

you layed under the covers and watched as hiei got into the bed you blushed while watching _this has to be a dream..there no way its true_ you thought as hiei layed down and pull the covers up then fix the covers over you alittle so you don't get cold " you" you whispered as hiei nods.

Hiei reach over to the nightstand and turn off the lights but you could still see him thanks to the moon light your eyes soften as you stared at him but your eyes soon got harder to keep open so you close them and slowly slip into sleep after a few minutes hiei glance over to you to see you asleep as he watched you sleep.

Only one thought was going through his head _when she goes into her first heat..will I be able to contorl myself.._ hiei thought then the thought of nick cross his mind as hiei growled alittle then looked to you to make sure he didn't make you and noticed you was still asleep as his eyes soften alittle _I won't let him get you I swear I'll kill him before he touches you _hiei thought then closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it Please Review and also if you have any ideas for this story I would LOVE to hear them I'm running low on ideas that why it took me some time to finally get this out ^_^'**


End file.
